ALl you want
by SaIlOrSoLaRsAiYaN
Summary: crossover my charcters w/ xmen


All you want: by solarflare 

Characters:

Logan/wolverine/wolvie

Kurt/Nightcrawler

Scott/Cyclops

Remy/Gambit

Bobby/iceman

Pietro/Quicksilver

Charlie/Prof. Xavier

Eric/Magneto

Victor/Sabertooth

Marti/Toad

Marie/Rogue

Jean/Phoenix

Ororo/Storm

Jubilation/Jubilee

Raven/Mystic

Ginger/Solar flare

Veggie/Night demon

Sabriel/moon wolf

Miko/stormwitch

  


            Logan walked down the halls of the deserted mansion. He had just come out of the shower so his hair was dripping and his clothes weren't buttoned properly. It was a beautiful summer day out, so everyone was outside, well almost everyone.

            Ororo and her class were outside working in the grass, Jean, Miko and Scott were near the big oak tree having a picnic, Veggie and Kurt were at the opened field practicing martial Arts, and Sabriel, Remy, Bobby, Rogue and Pietro were playing a game of basketball. Logan's friend Jubilee was on a trip to Chicago to see her relatives that had recently moved from China.

            Suddenly Logan smelled and heard something. *It's coming from the west wing*** **He thought. Sniffing around the mansion he smelt water, the salty tear water that comes from your eyes. Then he heard someone crying. *Tears* He thought again. *In the west wing is my room, and Gingers…* He hated to see women crying or in pain so he ran to Gingers room.

            When Logan got to Gingers room the door was wide open, and there laying on the bed all alone was Ginger. Her dark brown hair and streaks of blonde glowing from the suns reflection was beautiful on her wet, tear-stained face. He tried to walk in without making a sound, but clearly Ginger could her almost anything Logan could.

            Ginger heard steps faintly come in the room, as if to spring or surprise her. She whipped her tears, sat up and turned swiftly around, her hair turning with her. When she saw Logan, a smile completely replaced the sad, crimson face that was there recently before. 

            "Hay Wolvie, ya know you should knock first. Ya smell nice too." He shook his head at hearing a response, only she would know by spending way too much time with him.

            "Shouldn't you be outside having fun?" Logan clearly made a statement then really making it sound like a question. Logan leaned against the side of the doorway. 

            "Maybe." Ginger fell down on the bed from her sitting up position from before. Logan walked in the room and lied next to her.

            "Don't mind some company?" Logan put his arm around her broad shoulders. Her image was like a goddess covered in sheets. Her streaked hair went ever so nicely with her lovely tone skin and edged face. She was dressed in short shorts and a mini tee that fit perfectly around her little hips and waist. She raised her eyebrow at him and gave him a look she usually gives Remy when she's tired of playing pool too much.

            "What's wrong darlin'?" Logan took her chin in his large hand. She blinked her eyes and looked down. "Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are, you're like a goddess." 

            That managed to put a smile on her blushed face. She leaned over, her hands on his shoulders and kissed him gently on the cheek. She twirled his wet hair in her little, fragile hands. They stared at each other for a few minutes and the Ginger stood up.

            "Thanks Wolvie, you're the best. Lets go now. We can go outside and meet up with the group ok?" Logan nodded as he followed Ginger outside. (AN: Just so you no, these two are NOT going to be together they are just really good friends! T_~)

-Outside-

          "Where were ya ta shugah's?" Rogue simply smiled at her old and new friend coming out of the mansion doors. Rogue walked up to Ginger and not hesitating put her arm around her shoulder. Ginger really was the only person Rogue can touch because they both share the same powers, yet Ginger can control it. The one thing that bothers Rogue the most is that Ginger just had the power to control and she still has to learn how to control it. 

            Bobby and Ororo looked their way as they saw Ginger and Logan come out of the institute. A smile appeared on their faces even through their was a suspicious look in the both of their eyes. 

            "So where were you two?" Bobby asked walking up to Ginger and Logan. Ororo was right behind him, trying to catch up with him. Logan and Ginger looked at each other and smiled back.

            "No where really, we just met up in the hall." Ginger took Bobby's hand as Logan nodded. Ginger and Bobby started walking when Ororo called out to stop them.

            "Why is your hair wet, Logan? And why is your face tear stained Ginger?" Ginger closed her eyes. *Why does she have to be so smart* She asked herself. Bobby looked at them and let go of Gingers hand.

            "Yea why Ging, did he hurt ya or sometin?" Bobby looked Logan's eyes his eyebrows slightly down. Ginger pushed both of them away from each other. She didn't like the sound of this one bit.

            "You guys are so good friends, don't ruin it over me, and if you have to know Logan took a shower and I wasn't crying I was laughing so hard, tears came out of my eyes…" She knew they would find out that she's lying but this should hold them up. "Anyway come on Bobby we better go." And she grabbed his hand and ran down the sidewalk yanking him along.

-Veggie and Kurt-

            "Okay Kurt so lets gets started, huh?" Veggie and Kurt were in fighting stance. Obviously they were working on their fighting skills.

            "Ok die freundin" (trans: my girlfriend) Kurt yelled with his German accent. "Start!" And the fighting began.

-Jean, Miko and Scott-

            "And here comes Logan and Ginger right now." Scott said fixing his red auburn sunglasses. They watched Jean telepathically try to figure out what happened in the mansion. Not like it was any of her business. 

            "Jean! It's their privacy, let them alone and leave it be." Miko yelled very annoyed at her close friend. Jean shook her head and smiled. Scott waved to Logan as they passed by.

            "I guess I better clean up now and work on some more of my duties." Miko and Scott sighed.

"Always work with you Jean, shouldn't you take a little time off and have some fun? Just some?" Jean smiled and got up, taking the basket with the dished with her.

            "So baby, what's on your mind?" Scott laid down and rolled over facing the sky. Miko shook her head as if rolling her eyes.

            "As if you don't know!" Miko giggled at his stupid question She rolled over on top of him and covered them up with the blanket. They both kissed passionately on the lips.

            "Dam Miko, you get me every time." Scott managed to say as Miko closed his lips shut with her mouth. He then closed his cursed poisonotic eyes. 

-Veggie and Kurt-

            As they were fighting they were actually in a very deep conversation, Veggie and Kurt have been fighting for over a half hour.

            "So got any plans for afterward?" Veggie blocked one of Kurt's kicks and gave back with a punch. He went to grab her waist but she teleported up in the closest tree.

            "Not if ya don't Veggie." Kurt teleported next to her and twirled her hair. Unfortunately the branch wasn't strong enough to hold the two of them.

            "AHHH!" They both screamed as the branch was falling. And it didn't help that they were on the top branch also. Kurt franticly teleported into Veggies arms and Veggie being smart, transported the both of them to the ground. 

            "Don't think of it as the wrong way Kurt but, we as in both of us, severely need to work out more." Kurt just smiled and jumped out of Veggies arms. He stuck out his tongue and Veggie quick grabbed it with her hand. 

            "Watch where you stick this at, it might not be at the right place!" She let go and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Kurt wide eyed blushed and pleaded he wasn't just dreaming.

-Sabriel, Remy, Rogue and Pietro-

            "Remy, pass!" Sabriel yelled to her teammate as she catched the flying ball. The colorful basketball could catch anyone's eye, even a blind man. Remy made the ball fly past Rogue and just about whip past from Pietro's reach. Quicksilver was no match for Gambit when it came to powers, and basketball. Pietro might be fast, but the kinetic energy Remy put into the ball almost made Sabriel fly back into the hoops post. 

            Rogue sat on the edge of the rounded pavement and shook her head. She also knew her and Pietro were no match for the others. Pietro sat next to her.

            "We're no match for them." She pouted. Pietro sighed.

            "Oh come on Rogue, don't bail on me now hun, anyway its just a game." He smiled and kissed her on the gloved hand. There was a slight blush on Rogues pale face that Pietro knew only he could see. He walked away to finish the game.

            " It's a game we're losing 22 to 51!" Rogue shouted. She gave up and got ready to play more basketball. And get beaten by her friends.

            "We're good, we know it, the xmen, will show it!" Sabriel shouted in her loudest voice possible without realizing it. A few seconds later there were telepaths all over the place telling her to be quite. Including Prof. Xavier.  

            *Keep it down please Sabriel…be quieter.* Prof. X and Jean telepath Sabriel. Very embarrassed Sabriel shrank behind Remy from the very odd stares the kids and x-men were giving her.

            Remy grinned as he felt Sabriel's small hands cling around the back of his neck, even though she could barley reach. (She was standing on her Tipp toes.) Sabriel giggled as she heard him give out a little moan. Remy smiled and slightly whispered in her ear.

            "Sometimes Remy thinks you're as annoying as hell, but now Remy love you a lot." Sabriel winked and turned around to start the game.

            "I luv ya too!" She mouthed as the game began.

 -Ginger and Bobby-

            "Bobby, be real! Logan and me! No way, not Wolvie boy! We are not two timing p-players!" Ginger yelled, she was furious and she smacked Bobby across the face, hard. As soon as she struck his hand with her ungloved hand, she lost control of her powers from her angriness. Bobby veins popped out of his face, (like in the movie) and went totally pale. His face was full with pain as Ginger shrieked at the sight of her nearly dead boyfriend on the pavement.

            "Shit, Shit! Oh my God…Shit!" There was a huge circle of people surrounding Ginger and Bobby. Jean was checking to see if Bobby still had a pulse and if he was alive while Logan was trying to calm Ginger down from her shit fit with the help of Storm.

            "Oh god, I didn't mean too…I truly didn't mean to! Oh man is he ever gonna forgive me!" She broke down crying into Logan's relaxed chest. She could hear his heartbeat and his breathing loudly in her ear.

            "He'll forgive ya darlin, he's not the type that wouldn't. He loves you Ging and deep inside I know you love him also, ya both just got a little upset. It's going to be alright darlin'" Logan gently stroked her back with his hand. His shirt was dampened from Ginger's crying.

            "Nah, I don't think that's it wolvie. I just never hurt someone I loved as much as him. He thought you and me… and that…and you were…oh gosh now I'm talking nonsense. Why!?" Ginger sniffled as Logan held her closer to his broad chest. He kissed her on the head. 

            "Logan's right Ginger, you two do love each other." Ororo patted her back gently. Ginger looked up, puffed eyes and teared stain face and all.

            "I got a pulse. He's going to be alright guys." Jean said relievingly. Sighs were heard all around. Bobby's going to be okay everyone thought. Rogue ran up to Ginger trying to pull her away from the tear-stained shirt of Logan's. Logan growled but Ororo looked at him as if scolding him. 

            "It's okay Ging!" She gave her a reassuring look. "He'll be up in about a quarter after, you can stay with him if you want sugah. I don't want you to explain, prof. X would like to hear it though…"

            "No Marie, I can't see him like that…what I did to him, man I can still feel him, feel him inside of me. It's like he's part of me. It's my fault I have to go. I can't stand this. Why was a brought her anyway, I should just die." She took a deep breath. She never called Rogue by her real name. "I thought I had the power under control." Rogue hugged her. She knew Ginger was going through the same thing she went through the first time she came here. 

            "Go, he wants to see you sugah." Rogue's green-eyes stared straight into Gingers hazel ones. They were having a fight, yet Rogue won. Ginger was defeated.

            "Okay, okay hunni I'll go…" She sniffled and walked past Rogue and Logan gaining the courage to talk to her injured boyfriend. She kneeled next to him as Jean pushed everyone away.

            "Bobby, oh man…Bobby please. Forgive me." She brushed his hair out of his face as a smile appeared on his face. This was going to be a bad day. Ginger laid her head on his stomach and the two laid there, at what seemed like a century to Ginger.


End file.
